Propose
by jxngwoo
Summary: 'I'll become a rhythm and a song, and sing it for you.'/"Bukankah biasanya ada sebuah perasaan tersembunyi pada salah satu pihak, hm?" - Yoongi/"Jantung ini hanya akan berdetak cepat jika aku bersamamu, hyung. Hanya bersamamu, bukan bersama orang lain." - Jimin/[BTS Fanfiction] Side Story of So Long! Jimin x Yoongi (YoonMin/MinYoon/SugaMin) COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Propose

Author : illa28

Genre : Romance

Pairing : JiminxSuga. YoonMin/MinYoon!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is BTS Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

.

_**#Flashback**_

.

Yoongi menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sepi sambil terus men_dribble_ bola basketnya. Menghabiskan waktu tiga jam bermain basket sendirian di sekolah sejak bel pulangan berbunyi, membuat bocah berumur 15 tahun itu pulang saat langit mulai berwarna orange dan sedikit gelap. Pertanda akan hujan sepertinya.

"Argh!"

Yoongi memberhentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara erangan dari dalam kelas 1-3, kelas yang barusan dilewatinya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan berusaha mengintip lewat pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Dalam hati, ia berharap jika yang ada di dalam kelas bukanlah hantu atau semacamnya.

Dan beruntunglah Yoongi, justru di dalam kelas itu terdapat bocah laki-laki yang tengah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Di depan bocah laki-laki itu, berserakan beberapa buku di mejanya. Yoongi memicingkan matanya dan membuka pintu kelas perlahan. "Jimin?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, bocah laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk. "E- Eh, Yoongi hyung?"

"Kau ngapain masih di sini? Sudah sore juga." Tanya Yoongi, tangannya berhenti men_dribble_ bola basketnya dan mendekat pada Jimin.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Mr. Kim dulu, baru bisa pulang."

"Mr. Kim? Pelajaran fisika, dong?" tanya Yoongi dan melihat pada isi buku catatan Jimin, kemudian berdecak. Ia mengambil duduk di samping Jimin dan merebut pulpen di tangan Jimin. "Sini kuajarin."

"Eh? Kau bisa?" tanya Jimin spontan membuat Yoongi mendengus dan memukul lengannya pelan. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, apa? Walaupun aku tak suka pelajaran Mr. Kim, tapi untuk soal pembahasan yang ini aku mengerti!"

Jimin hanya menyengir dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. "Ayo hyung ajarin! Aku mau cepat pulang."

"Ck! Dasar cerewet. Masih untung aku mau mengajarimu." Decak Yoongi dan mulai menjelaskannya pada Jimin.

Jimin memperhatikan dengan serius dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Setelah Yoongi selesai menjelaskan, Jimin segera mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius, sedangkan Yoongi hanya memainkan jari-jarinya dimeja sambil menunggu Jimin selesai.

"Ini sudah benar kan, hyung?" tanya Jimin, memberikan buku tugas pada Yoongi. Yoongi memperhatikan sebentar lalu mengembalikannya pada Jimin. "Sudah. Tapi tulisanmu berantakan, aku jadi susah membacanya."

"Ish. Hyung jahat!" Jimin tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memakai tasnya. "Tapi, makasih hyung."

"Hm." Guman Yoongi santai.

"Mau pulang bareng gak, hyung?" tawar Jimin. Yoongi berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak ada salahnya pulang bersama Jimin. Berjalan kaki selama 7 menit maka Yoongi akan sampai di rumahnya yang berbeda sembilan rumah dengan rumah Jimin. Yoongi buru-buru menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jimin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, tangannya masih sibuk men_dribble_ bola basketnya sepanjang jalan.

"Kau main basket sampai pulang sore begini, hyung?" tanya Jimin membuka pembicaraan. Yoongi mengangguk dan mengapit bola basketnya di antara lengannya. "Aku selalu pulang sore kok kalau hari jumat sama sabtu buat main basket."

"Aku baru tau," balas Jimin dan menatap Yoongi dari atas sampai kebawah. "Tapi kenapa kau gak tinggi-tinggi, hyung?"

_Bruk._

"AW!" Jimin meringis karena Yoongi memukulnya dengan bola basket. "Aish. Aku salah apa, sih? Sakit nih."

"Kau meledekku pendek?!" decak Yoongi kesal.

Jimin mengelus lengannya yang habis dipukul Yoongi sambil menyengir. "Aku gak bilang hyung pendek, loh."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserah lah."

_Tes_

_Tes_

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menatap ke langit saat merasa air jatuh dari atas mengenai tubuh mereka. Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya, membuat Jimin buru-buru menarik tangan Yoongi agar menepi disebuah toko tua di ujung jalan

"Sial! Hujan deras pula!" umpat Yoongi kesal. Keduanya kini terpaksa harus berteduh sementara dengan tubuh yang basah. Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan di sakunya. Ia mendekati Yoongi dan...,

"E- Ey. Kau ngapain?" Yoongi hendak menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari rambutnya, namun Jimin dengan cepat menahan tangan Yoongi. "Diam deh, hyung. Kau kebasahan, nih. Bisa sakit kalau gak cepat kukeringkan."

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau sendiri juga kebasahan, bocah!"

"Gak perduli. Yang penting sekarang Yoongi hyung gak kebasahan. Aku gak mau sampai Yoongi hyung sakit gara-gara hujan-hujanan kayak gini."

Dan Yoongi merasa pipinya menghangat. Yoongi menunduk sedikit agar Jimin dapat dengan mudah mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia juga meremas seragam bagian depan Jimin dengan gugup.

"Sudah," ujar Jimin dan menjauhkan sapu tangannya dari kepala Yoongi. Sebenarnya mengeringkan rambut Yoongi dengan sapu tangan tak terlalu berpengaruh, tapi setidaknya Jimin berusaha untuk mengurangi kemungkinan Yoongi akan sakit setelah ini. Jimin membongkar tasnya dan memberikan jaketnya pada Yoongi. "Bibir mu pucat. Pakai ini biar gak terlalu dingin lagi."

"_No!_" tolak Yoongi dan mendorong kembali jaket yang diberikan Jimin. "Kau yang harus pakai, bukan aku. Itu punyamu, bocah!"

"Tapi kalau hyung sampai sakit gimana? Ayolah pakai ya?"

"Enggak."

"Hyung... Pakai oke?"

"Kubilang enggak ya enggak!"

"Ck!" Jimin berdecak dan dengan seenaknya memakaikan jaketnya di tubuh Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan ocehan dan berontakan Yoongi. "Kalau hyung sampai sakit setelah ini, aku bakal merasa sangat bersalah. Karena aku, kau jadi pulang lebih sore dan sampai kehujanan gini. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan maafku."

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar. Ia memperhatikan bibir Jimin yang sedikit bergemetar. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Dengan tiba-tiba, Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan erat. Yoongi mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dan menjalarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Jimin, bermaksud menghangatkan.

Jimin sendiri sudah melotot tak percaya. "H- Hyung..."

"Diam dan jangan berontak. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku sampai tak sadar kalau kau sendiri kedinginan. Seenggaknya, ini bisa membuatmu sedikit hangat. Kalau kau sakit, aku benar-benar akan marah pada diriku sendiri."

Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan ragu ia mulai membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Makasih, hyung."

-00-

Jimin merasa beruntung karena saat memasuki perpustakaan sekolah dan berniat mencari tempat untuk tidur di pojok ruangan, ia justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah sibuk dengan _earphone_ juga buku catatannya.

Itu Yoongi hyung-nya.

"Hai hyung!"

Yoongi melepas _earphone_ yang dipakainya dan menatap bocah di depannya dengan senyuman kecil. "Kenapa kesini?"

"Aku bosan di kelas." Jimin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi. Matanya berusaha melihat isi buku yang ditulis Yoongi dari tadi. "Nulis apaan, hyung? Serius amat."

Yoongi menggeleng dan menyimpan bukunya di dalam tas. "Bu- Bukan apa-apa, kok."

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau nulis _diary_, ya?"

"Kok kepo, sih?" Yoongi mendengus membuat Jimin terkekeh. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap Yoongi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau gak sakit kan, karena kemarin?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya tanya padamu, Park," ucap Yoongi datar. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan merasakan kening Jimin yang terasa sedikit panas. "Kau seharusnya ke ruang kesehatan, Jimin. Bukannya ke perpustakaan!"

"Ogah! Disini lebih enak dari pada di ruang kesehatan. Bau obat di sana bikin pusing, hyung," keluh Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoongi berdecak. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang tak terlihat semangat seperti biasanya.

Ugh, Yoongi menjadi merasa bersalah.

Yoongi ikut menelungkupkan wajahnya dan menatap Jimin. "Kalau sakit gini, kenapa tetap sekolah, sih?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku mau memastikan kalau kau gak sakit, hyung."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tuh, kan. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku sampai gak memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Park," ucap Yoongi kesal. "Seharusnya kau gak memberiku jaketmu kemarin."

"Ish, salah lagi." Jimin berguman pelan. "Aku kan cuma gak mau kau sakit, hyung."

"Tapi justru sekarang kau yang sakit dan itu membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" desis Yoongi pelan. "Bibi Min tau kau sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tadi pagi sehabis sarapan, aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah sama Taehyung. Gak sempat pamitan sama Ibu ku."

"Dasar!"

"Lagian cuma demam biasa aja, kok. Gak perlu khawatir– Aw!" Jimin memekik kecil saat Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya di kening Jimin. "Apaan, sih?"

Yoongi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin tajam. "Walaupun cuma demam, tapi itu tetap membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" Yoongi berdesis pelan. Ia masih sadar diri untuk tak mengencangkan volume suaranya di perpustakaan.

Yoongi memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan setelahnya menarik-narik seragam Jimin. "Ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

Jimin menggeleng keras. "Enggak! Kan sudah kubilang, aku bakal pusing nantinya kalau cium bau obat di sana."

"Aish!" Yoongi memutar bola matanya kembali. "Ku temanin, kok. Gak usah keras kepala, deh."

"Ogah!" Jimin membelakangi Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoongi berdesis. "Kau membuatku bersalah, Jimin. Kalau demam mu semakin menjadi-jadi, aku benar-benar menyalahkan diriku sendiri."

"Ish," Jimin berdecak dan berdiri. "Iya, iya aku ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi, janji temani aku di sana, ya?"

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Ayo!"

-00-

Tiga tahun berlalu dan sekarang di sinilah Jimin, di depan ruang musik.

"Fuh." Jimin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinyai. Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya malas. "Ampun Jimin! Kau mau masuk atau enggak? Dari tadi cuma berdiri di sini aja. Kakiku pegal, tau!"

Jimin menoleh pada Taehyung dengan wajah memelas. "Aku takut akan ditolak Yoongi hyung..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan gemas dan memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya itu. "Dengar, kalau kau gak nembak Yoongi hyung sekarang, kau keburu ditikung sama orang lain, bodoh! Penantianmu menunggu Yoongi hyung dari tiga tahun yang lalu akan sia-sia!"

Jimin menghela nafas kembali mendengar kata-kata Taehyung. Nyucuk, bro.

_Well,_ Jimin sudah memendam rasa pada Yoongi sejak hari dimana dia dan Yoongi hujan-hujanan bersama. Jimin bahkan masih bisa mengingat rasanya dipeluk Yoongi saat itu.

Dan sekarang setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Yoongi dan tak berniat untuk mempermainkannya, Jimin ingin menyatakan perasaannya hari ini –niatnya sih begitu, sebelum rasa takut jika Yoongi menolaknya datang.

"Kau gak ngerti–"

"Kalau mau nembak orang, ya musti siap mental jika ditolak, bodoh!" Taehyung mengetuk kepala Jimin dengan buku yang dipegangnya. "Tiga minggu lagi Yoongi hyung akan lulus dan mulai masuk dunia perkuliahan. Dan kau harus tau saat Yoongi hyung masuk di dunia perkuliahannya, kau akan tambah susah mendapatkannya– karena _seriously bro_, selain kau akan jarang bertemu Yoongi hyung, siapa tau di sana ia akan menyukai orang lain. Kau gak mau kan kalau– Hmpft?!"

Jimin buru-buru membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya. "Suaramu, bodoh! Yoongi hyung bisa saja keluar mendengar suara berisikmu itu dan aku gak mau sampai itu terjadi!" semprot Jimin dengan mata memicing, kemudian melepaskan bungkamannya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan serius.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang dan kau, pergilah dulu. Aku gak mau kau menguping lalu menyebarkan berita ku dan Yoongi hyung lewat radio sekolah."

Ucapan datar dari Jimin mau tak mau membuat Taehyung mengangguk dan segera pergi. "_Good luck, bro._ Aku yakin Yoongi hyung akan menerimamu!"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu akan menuruti permintaannya untuk tak menyebar beritanya lewat radio sekolah.

Dentingan piano dari dalam ruang musik –yang Jimin yakini sedang dimainkan oleh Yoongi–, membuat Jimin semakin yakin dengan tindakannya kali ini.

'_Aku harus mendapatkanmu, hyung. Harus.'_

.

"Jadilah kekasihku, hyung."

"A- apa?!"

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Jimin. "H- Hey, jangan bercan–"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tak bercanda sekarang." Jimin berujar dengan yakin. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku ingin agar kau menjadi kekasihku. Walaupun di matamu aku masih terlihat bocah, tapi aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku sekarang. Aku–"

"Wow, wow, jangan berbicara secepat itu, Park. Kau membuatku bingung," potong Yoongi cepat. Jimin membalasnya dengan kikuk. "Ma- maaf."

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali pada sofa dan menatap Jimin penuh selidik. "Kau serius?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Benar-benar serius."

"Aku tak yakin."

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali. "H- Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Well, aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi, Park." Yoongi berkata datar.

"Ya ampun!" Jimin memekik kecil dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa bukti aku menunggumu dari tiga tahun lalu kurang, hyung? Ayolah, aku tak berniat memainkanmu kali ini."

"Eh?" Yoongi membelakkan matanya. "Menungguku? Tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Oh, kau belum tau jika aku mulai menyukaimu sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu, waktu kita berdua hujan-hujanan itu, hm?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Kau gak ada bilang seperti itu tadi."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah tau itu," balas Jimin dan mendekati Yoongi. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi dan mengelus tangan Yoongi di sana. "Selama tiga tahun aku menyukaimu, hyung. Kau pikir itu perasaan main-main, hm?"

"A- Aku..."

"Aku memang belum dewasa sepenuhnya, tapi demi kau, aku akan belajar untuk dewasa."

Yoongi memilih diam tak merespon perkataan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku, hyung? Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir?"

_Uhuk_.

Yoongi merasa ingin tersedak mendengarnya. Ia mendengus dan menarik kembali tangannya yang dipegang Jimin. "Awas kalau kau meninggalkanku atau coba-coba melirik wanita lain. Kau benar-benar akan mati, Park Jimin."

"E- Eh?" Jimin melongo menatap Yoongi. "Ja- Jadi, k-kau mener–"

Yoongi buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan buku-buku catatannya yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia menatap Jimin sejenak sebelum meninggalkan ruang musik. "Aku menerimamu, Park Jimin idiot!"

Dan Yoongi keluar dari ruang musik begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih melongo sampai terdengar siaran dari radio sekolah melalui speaker yang ada di ujung ruangan.

.

"_Well, well. Kim Taehyung dari kelas 1-3 di sini! Ekhem. Aku di sini hanya mau mengumumkan jika Park Jimin dari kelas 1-3, baru saja menembak dan berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi dari kelas 3-1. Silahkan setelah ini minta pajak dengan Jimin atau Yoongi sunbae. Aku Kim Taehyung, pamit dulu. Bye!"_

-00-

_**#Flashback end**_

-00-

"Ugh."

Yoongi dari tadi terus-terusan berguling di atas ranjangnya tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Seokjin yang tengah menatapnya malas. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Yoongi menoleh dengan wajah cemberut. "Jimin berjanji untuk menemaniku hunting di tengah kota."

"... Lalu?"

Yoongi tambah cemberut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya, lalu memekik kecil di sana. "Dan dia tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya begitu saja!"

Seokjin mengernyit. "Alasannya?"

Yoongi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Seokjin dengan wajah kesal. "Urusan ini itu di sekolahnya. Tau, deh."

Seokjin dibuat menganga. "Ya ampun! Kau ngambek cuma gara-gara gitu aja ke Jimin? Sadar umur, Min Yoongi!" seru Seokjin tak percaya.

Yoongi menepuk keningnya dan menatap Seokjin malas. "Sudah, ah. Kau gak ngerti."

"Loh, makanya kau cerita supaya aku mengerti, Yoongi," balas Seokjin santai. Yoongi menggeleng. "Intinya aku sedang bete dengan Jimin!"

"Bete karena dia lebih memilih untuk mengurusi ini itu di sekolahnya dari pada menemanimu hunting nanti sore, begitu?" tanya Seokjin memastikan.

"Bukan kayak gitu," Yoongi menggeram pelan. "Aku tak suka dia banyak bikin janji akhir-akhir ini. Kalau janjinya ditepati sih, aku tak akan uring-uringan seperti ini."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Singkatnya, Jimin akhir-akhir ini sering berjanji ini itu padamu, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia malah membatalkan janjinya, gitu?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Gimana aku gak bete coba? Selama hampir dua tahun kita pacaran, dia gak pernah bikin banyak janji dan membatalkannya begitu saja!" pekik Yoongi dan kembali berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Seokjin menghela nafas. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan membaca pesan dari Jimin di sana.

.

_From: Jimin_

_Hyung, kau sudah bersama Yoongi hyung, kan? Hehe, tolong temani Yoongi hyung hunting nanti sore, ya? Aku tak mau kekasih manisku semakin ngambek padaku karena aku membatalkan janjiku begitu saja._

_Banya pelanggan di kafe Bibi Kim dan Bibi memintaku dan Taehyung untuk bertahan di sini sampai nanti malam karena ia sedang kekurangan pegawai. Ini saja aku menyempatkan untuk menelpon Yoongi hyung dan mengirimimu pesan. Oh, dan Taehyung minta maaf karena tak bisa menerima telponmu tadi, dia masih sibuk dengan buku catatannya dan pelanggan. Dia akan mengirimimu pesan saat kita istirahat nanti._

_Hehe... lumayan, Bibi Kim akan memberiku gaji double nantinya dan aku bisa segera memberikan Yoongi hyung kamera untuk anniversary kedua tahun kami nanti!_

_Dan ingat, rahasiakan ini semua dari Yoongi hyung sampai dua minggu kedepan!_

_Bye hyung! Aku titip kekasih manisku ya~~_

.

Seokjin memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan menatap datar pada Yoongi yang sudah bergumul pada selimutnya. "Dari pada kau bermalas-malasan seperti itu, mending temani aku hunting, deh. Taehyung juga tak bisa menemaniku hari ini," ajak Seokjin.

Yoongi membuka selimutnya dan duduk dengan cengiran. "Beneran? Ayo!"

-00-

Jimin mengusap keringat yang ada di keningnya. Melayani pelanggan dari siang sampai sore benar-benar menguras tenaga Jimin, _man. _Belum sampai malam saja, Jimin sudah kelelahan, bagaimana sampai nanti malam?

Beruntung upah yang Jimin terima nanti setimpal dengan tenaganya yang terkuras hari ini, membuatnya tak terlalu merasa lelah saat memikirkannya.

"Nih." Taehyung memberikan sebotol minuman pada Jimin dan duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya kini tengah diberi istirahat setengah jam di ruang pegawai. "Kau sudah menelpon Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung, tangannya mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Seokjin di ponselnya.

"Sudah." Jimin menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil. Membayangkan Yoongi tengah ngambek-ngambek unyu padanya membuatnya gemas sendiri. "Dan aku bisa menebak jika dia bakal ngambek lagi ke aku."

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau kenapa santai saja sih Yoongi hyung ngambek kayak gitu?"

"Loh? Bukannya rencana awalku memang mau bikin Yoongi hyung kesal sampai nanti hari _anniversary_ku dengannya?" Jimin balik bertanya dengan tampang polos. Taehyung mendengus. "Kalau Yoongi hyung sampai marah padamu, aku tak mau ikut campur, Park."

"Aku yakin Yoongi hyung tak akan sampai marah padaku." Jimin berucap yakin. "Lagian tahun lalu saat _anniversary_ pertamaku dengan Yoongi hyung, tak ada yang spesial selain dinner bersama. Tahun ini, aku ingin memberikan kesan kepada Yoongi hyung."

Taehyung mendelik. "Yakali kau memberikan kesan seperti ini pada Yoongi hyung," ucapnya malas, namun kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Jimin. "_Well,_ tapi aku suka keputusanmu untuk bekerja di sini hahaha..."

Kini giliran Jimin yang mendengus. "Tau deh ini kafe mertuamu," ujarnya malas. Taehyung tertawa puas mendengarnya.

Kafe tempat Jimin dan Taehyung bekerja _part-time _sekarang memang punya orangtua Seokjin. Alasan Jimin pribadi bekerja di kafe ini sih, karena ia ingin membelikan Yoongi kamera baru sekaligus menabung untuk kebutuhan masa depannya dengan Yoongi nanti –_uhuk. _Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang memang ingin menabung untuk kuliahnya nanti. Well, awalnya Seokjin melarang Taehyung untuk bekerja di kafe orangtuanya, tapi karena Taehyung memaksa, mau tak mau Seokjin memperbolehkannya dengan tambahan ia juga akan ikut bekerja _part-time_ bersama Taehyung.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja sih yang menemani Yoongi hyung hunting? Tenaga Seokjin hyung lebih dibutuhkan di sini tau dari pada tenangamu, Kim," guman Jimin.

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jimin. "Beberapa hari ini Seokjin hyung terlihat kelelahan karena kuliahnya dan aku mau dia _refreshing_ dengan hunting. Lagian, Bibi Kim tak keberatan jika aku bekerja di sini menggantikan jam kerjanya Seokjin hyung, tuh," ujarnya santai. "Lumayan, bro, aku bisa sekalian nabung buat biaya kuliah nanti."

Jimin melepaskan lingkaran lengan Taehyung dari lehernya. "Gayamu nabung buat kuliah. Ayo kerja lagi! Aku tak mau mendengar teriakkan Hyejeong noona karena kita terlalu lama istirahat di sini!"

-00-

"_Yoongi hyung?"_

"Hm? Apa?" Yoongi berucap jutek pada Jimin melalui sambungan telpon. Tadinya sih ia ingin mengabaikan panggilan dari Jimin, tapi ternyata rasa kangennya Yoongi pada Jimin lebih besar dari pada rasa ingin mengabaikan kekasihnya itu.

"_Nadanya judes banget sih, hyung;(_ _Masih ngambek sama aku apa?"_

Yoongi bisa menebak jika Jimin tengah cemberut di ujung sana. "Tau deh."

"_Ya ampun, hyung! Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tak bisa menemanimu hunting hari ini. Aku benar-benar sibuk di sekolah!"_

"Hm."

"_Hyung?"_

"Hm?"

"_Hyung? Ngomong dong!"_

Yoongi mendengus. "Berisik!"

"_Ugh_. _Tunggu sebentar!_"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Jimin tengah sibuk sendiri. "Kau ngapain, sih?"

"_Buka pintu kamarmu, deh._"

Yoongi mengernyit. Ia menatap curiga pada pintu kamarnya. "Apaan? Jangan aneh-aneh, Park Jimin."

"_Ih, gak aneh-aneh, kok. Buka aja._"

Dan Jimin memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia terpaksa berjalan ke depan pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit gugup. Takut jika sesuatu muncul di depannya begitu saja.

.

Yoongi melotot tak percaya begitu membuka pintu kamarnya. "I- Ini..."

Di depan Yoongi, sudah ada Jimin dengan sebuket bunga tulip putih. Jimin mengusap tengkunya. "Em, hai hyung?"

"K- Kau ngapain di sini?" tanya Yoongi gugup. Jimin menyengir. "Mendatangi kekasihku tentu saja!"

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali saat Jimin mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "K- Kau ngapa–"

Perkataan Yoongi terputus saat Jimin memberikannya kecupan singkat di bibir. Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi setelahnya dan memberikan senyuman. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuatmu ngambek hari ini, hyung."

Jimin menyodorkan buket bunga tulip putihnya pada Yoongi yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Ini buat apa?"

"Bunga tulip putih itu melambangkan permintaan maaf. _And yeah_, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu uring-uringan karena aku membatalkan janjiku begitu saja."

Yoongi bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia mengambil buket bunga itu lalu menatap Jimin gugup. "M- Makasih."

Jimin menyengir lebar. "_Anytime, my love._"

-00-

_Yoongi mengernyit saat sadar ia tengah berada disebuah..., Taman? Bukit? Entahlah. Yoongi bingung karena disekelilingnya hanya ada hamparan hijau._

"_Hyung..."_

_Seseorang menepuk pundak Yoongi. Yoongi memutar badannya dan tersenyum lega saat tau Jimin yang menepuk pundaknya._

"_Ji–" ucapan Yoongi menggantung saat menyadari Jimin tengah menatapnya serius. Tak ada cengiran atau bahkan senyuman diwajah Jimin, hanya ada wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. Yoongi mengernyit dan memegang pundak Jimin. "Kau kenapa?"_

_Jimin menggeleng dan menepis tangan Yoongi pelan dari pundaknya. "Aku harus bicara padamu, hyung."_

_Gulp._

_Yoongi menelan ludah gugup. Jimin ingin bicara..., apa?_

"_Ap–"_

_._

_._

"_Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai disini."_

_._

_._

_Yoongi membelakkan matanya. Ia salah dengar, kan?_

"_Ji- Jimin, maksud mu ki–"_

"_Ya, berakhir. Break up."_

_Nafas Yoongi tercekat. "Tapi kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, hyung."_

_Deg._

_Yoongi semakin terdiam saat Jimin memberinya setangkai bunga tulip kuning._

"_Goodbye, Yoongi hyung."_

**-TBC-**

Ehm... hai?.-.

Finally i can post this fanfic. Huhu, i know its so fckng late for post this fanfic and pls forgive me aaaaaa ;-; niatnya aku mau update ff baru setiap satu bulan sekali tapi mau gimana lagi, jadwal sekolah bener-bener padat.

Ulangan, tugas, ngurus ini itu di sekolah, belum lagi les sampai malam juga kegiatan lain diluar ngebuat waktu ku buat ngetik ini ff sedikit. Waktu istirahat totalku cuma hari sabtu sehabis pulang sekolah sampai minggu sore huhu /emaap curcol.

dan bener bener sorry karena ini kubuat twoshoot and you must waiting again. Tapi aku usahain buat update paling cepat minggu depan kok. Doain aja supaya jadwal sekolahku ga padat padat amat nanti n_n

Well, maaf kalau ff ini kurang sreg di kalian. Bener bener maaf. Juga buat kemarin yang ngerequest ff yoonjin, maaf aku belum bisa bikinin.-. aku belum terlalu dapat feel pairingnya._. but soon aku bakal buat kok walaupun bakal telat banget/eh

Itu aja deng. See you all on next chap ya!

Keep waiting /ga

Bye n_n


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Propose

Author : illa28

Genre : Romance

Pairing : JiminxSuga. YoonMin/MinYoon!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is BTS Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

_Yoongi mengernyit saat sadar ia tengah berada disebuah..., Taman? Bukit? Entahlah. Yoongi bingung karena disekelilingnya hanya ada hamparan hijau._

"_Hyung..."_

_Seseorang menepuk pundak Yoongi. Yoongi memutar badannya dan tersenyum lega saat tau Jimin yang menepuk pundaknya._

"_Ji–" ucapan Yoongi menggantung saat menyadari Jimin tengah menatapnya serius. Tak ada cengiran atau bahkan senyuman di wajah Jimin, hanya ada wajah datar dan tatapan dingin._

_Yoongi mengernyit dan memegang pundak Jimin. "Kau kenapa?"_

_Jimin menggeleng dan menepis tangan Yoongi pelan dari pundaknya._

"_Aku harus bicara padamu, hyung."_

_Yoongi menelan ludah gugup. Jimin ingin bicara..., apa?_

"_Ap–"_

_._

_._

"_Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai disini."_

_._

_._

_Yoongi membelakkan matanya. Ia salah dengar, kan?_

"_Ji- Jimin, maksud mu ki–"_

"_Ya, berakhir. Break up."_

_Nafas Yoongi tercekat. "Tapi kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, hyung."_

_Deg._

_Yoongi semakin terdiam saat Jimin memberinya setangkai bunga tulip kuning._

"_Goodbye, Yoongi hyung."_

-00-

Yoongi segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan nafas terengah-engah. Ia melirik pada jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Yoongi juga memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamarnya hingga matanya menatap Jimin yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya.

Tak ada tulip kuning,

Tak ada perpisahan,

Dan yang paling penting untuk Yoongi, tak ada Jimin yang meninggalkannya.

"Mimpi buruk, huh?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil saat menyadarinya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Jimin sebentar dan melepaskan pelukkan Jimin di pinggangnya.

Tenggorokan Yoongi terasa kering dan ia butuh ke dapur segera tanpa membuat suara yang akan membangunkan Jimin nantinya.

.

Hanya bunyi dentingan jam dan ketukkan pensil yang dimainkan Yoongi yang menemaninya melamun di dapur saat ini. Segelas kopi yang hanya tinggal setengahnya serta kertas-kertas berisi lirik lagunya yang berserakan di atas meja dibiarkan Yoongi begitu saja.

Yoongi masih memikirkan mimpinya yang tadi dan juga bunga tulip kuning.

Ngomong-ngomong, Yoongi tadi sempat _searching_ di internet untuk mengetahui arti dari bunga tulip kuning itu sendiri.

Bunga yang berarti perpisahan.

"Hah..." Yoongi menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengambil gelas di rak atas dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

"Hyung,"

Sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi berjengit kaget dan menoleh ke samping, mendapati Jimin yang tengah memandangnya cemberut.

Yoongi menatapnya jengah. Ia memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Jimin dan bersandar pada rak di belakangnya. "Kenapa bangun?"

"Kenapa menghilang begitu saja?" Jimin balik bertanya.

"_Heol_," desis Yoongi. "Terbangun. Gak bisa tidur lagi."

"Huh? Tumben? Dan kenapa malah lanjut buat lagu, sih? Kenapa gak membangunkanku?" tanya Jimin beruntun.

"Kepo," respon Yoongi malas. Ia mendorong tubuh Jimin dan duduk kembali di meja makan, melanjutkan kembali menulis lagu-lagunya. "Kau lebih baik kembali tidur, Min. Besok kau ada latihan, kan?"

Jimin yang sudah duduk di sampingnya hanya menggeleng. Matanya tak lepas dari Yoongi sekarang. "Aku latihan siang, kok. Dan lebih baik aku menemanimu di sini."

"... Terserah."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Yoongi. Ia meraih tangan kiri Yoongi dan mengecupnya. "Aku tau ada yang kau pikirkan, hyung. Ceritakan saja padaku."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dan menatapnya heran. Ia kini memiringkan duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Jimin. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Keliatan tuh dari wajahmu, hyung." jawab Jimin. "Cerita saja jika mau. Aku dengarkan–"

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Yoongi langsung. Jimin melongo mendengarnya. "Hah? Meninggalkanmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari meremas ujung piyamanya. "Aku takut jika kau meninggalkanku. A- aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum senyum berkembang di wajahnya. Yoongi itu jarang berbicara seperti ini. Dan jika sudah begini, Jimin tahu kekasihnya itu benar-benar takut kehilangannya.

.

Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi dan menatapnya dalam, memberikan desiran halus untuk Yoongi.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Bahkan aku tak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Karena meninggalkanmu sama saja dengan kehilangan hidupku." ujar Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. "_Cheesy_, Park."

"Loh, memang betul, hyung." Jimin membawa satu tangan Yoongi untuk dikecupnya. "Bahkan jika kau yang akan meninggalkanku, aku akan menahanmu untuk tetap bersamaku. Hanya kematian yang bisa memisahkan kita berdua. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Yoongi hanya diam menatap Jimin. Perkataan Jimin membuatnya tenang walaupun masih menyisakan sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya. Ditambah lagi, Jimin tanpa keraguan sedikitpun mengucapkan itu semua.

Sudut bibir Yoongi perlahan mulai terangkat, membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jimin."

-00-

"Jimin, meja nomor lima di lantai atas!"

"Sebentar, noona."

Jimin dengan cekatan mengangkat setumpuk piring dengan nampan dan menitipnya kepada Taehyung yang kebetulan lewat di depannya dengan setumpuk piring, sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku titip ini, Taehyung sayang. Muah."

Dan Jimin segera pergi ke arah kasir, membiarkan Taehyung melongo sebentar sebelum meneriakinya.

"NAJIS, PARK BODOH!"

Hyejeong yang mendengar teriakkan dari Taehyung serta cengiran Jimin di depannya hanya menggeleng dan memberikan Jimin pesanan untuk pelanggan mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik, ya," komentar Hyejeong membuat Jimin semakin menyengir.

"Haha, kalau tak berisik, kafe ini akan terus-terusan sunyi, noona." Jimin menjawab dan memasang senyumnya kembali sembari berjalan ke lantai dua kafe.

.

"Selamat menikma– KAU?!"

Jimin tiba-tiba menjerit sesaat setelah meletakkan pesanan di atas meja dan menunjuk pelanggan yang tengah duduk di sana yang juga ikut menunjuknya.

"KAU?!"

Jimin dengan segera memasang kuda-kudanya dan mengawasi sekitarnya. Setelah merasa aman, ia kembali menatap pelanggannya itu dengan ekspresi heboh. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hyung?"

Pelanggan yang di depannya berdecak dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini, Park?"

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menyengir. "Tentunya bekerja, Namjoon hyung."

Namjoon memasang wajah datar mendengarnya. "Ah, jadi ini alasan kenapa kau jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoongi hyung? Karena kau bekerja di sini?" tanyanya malas.

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku hanya _part time_ di sini, kok, hyung."

"Begitu?" Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Yoongi hyung tahu kau bekerja di sini?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kepo kayak dora, sih?" balas Jimin malas. Namjoon memutar bola matanya. "Jawab saja, bocah."

"_Well_, aku ingin membelikannya kamera baru untuk Yoongi hyung. Hitung-hitung, sebagai hadiah untuk _anniversary_ kita nanti." Jimin menyengir dengan lebarnya dan mendekap nampan yang dipegangnya. "Dan kau kenapa bisa ada di sini, hyung?"

Namjoon menyeruput _cappucino_nya sedikit dan meletakkannya kembali kemudian menatap Jimin dengan seringai kecil.

"Aku ada janji untuk mengerjakan lirik lagu di sini dengan temanku."

"Begitukah?" tanya Jimin tak benar-benar tertarik. Namjoon mengangguk. "Dan kau tahu siapa temanku itu, Jimin?"

Jimin bergidik. "Tak begitu penting, sih, hyung."

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah tak penting?" tanya Namjoon dengan seringainya dan tanpa sengaja melirik ke ujung jalan. Beruntung baginya karena dinding kafe terbuat dari kaca, membuat matanya menangkap dua orang yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan ke arah kafe sambil bercanda dan itu membuat Jimin ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dan melotot.

"I- itu–"

Namjoon tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi Jimin yang sudah menganga dan menunjuk dua laki-laki yang sekarang bersiap untuk menyebrang itu.

"Yah, mereka teman yang kumaksud. Hoseok dan Yoo–"

_Brak._

Jimin segera berlari ke arah ruang pegawai sambil berteriak panik.

"BIBI KIM, TAEHYUNG, SEOKJIN HYUNG, HYEJEONG NOONA, SEMBUNYIKAN AKU!"

-00-

Yoongi terduduk di depan meja belajarnya dengan segelas susu coklat panas di tangannya. Ia menatap keluar jendela, mengamati hujan yang turun dengan deras dan menghela nafas.

Jimin belum pulang dari rumah Jungkook– Jimin berkata seperti itu sih tadi padanya, membuat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih lama tadi di kafe orangtua Seokjin jika saja ia tak lupa dengan tugas dari dosennya– tugasnya sebenarnya sudah selesai dari beberapa hari yang lalu dan Yoongi segera mengumpat setelah mengingat tentang itu.

Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan segera mencari nomor Jimin di sana.

"_Hal–_"

"Kau dimana?" Yoongi segera memotong perkataan Jimin dengan cepat. Ia bisa merasakan Jimin terkekeh di ujung sana.

"_Membeli beberapa cemilan di supermarket dekat rumahmu sekalian berteduh. Kenapa, hm?_"

Yoongi cemberut mendengarnya. "Kapan pulang?"

"_Tunggu hujan reda dulu, hyung. Baru aku pulang. Kau kenapa?"_

"Ck! Aku sendirian, tahu!"

"_Oh? Benarkah?_"

"Ish. Cepat pulang!"

"_Loh? Kalau aku pulang sekarang, aku akan kehujanan dan bisa saja sakit nantinya, hyung."_

Yoongi semakin cemberut. "Tau deh."

Jimin terkekeh di ujung sana. "_Baiklah, baiklah. Sudah dulu, oke hyung? Love you, sweetheart."_

_Pik._

Jimin memutuskan sambungannya dan membuat Yoongi merengut kesal. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Jimin sialan! Jelek! Pendek! Menyebal–"

"Aish, kenapa kau malah memaki ku, hyung?"

Suara dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Yoongi segera mendongak dan memutar kursinya dengan cepat. Ia memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Ji- Jimin..."

Jimin di hadapannya tengah menyengir lebar dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. "Aku sudah pulang, nih."

Yoongi mengerjap dan berjengit. "Ngapain di sini?!"

"Loh? Yang memintaku untuk pulang cepat tadi siapa, deh?" balas Jimin malas. Ia mendekat pada Yoongi dan mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi. "Kebiasaan deh, lupa kunci pintu depan. Kalau ada orang tak dikenal masuk gimana?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar dan mendorong tubuh Jimin pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau mandi dulu. A- Akan kubuatkan susu untukmu," ucapnya pelan dan buru-buru meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil dibuatnya. "Kau menggemaskan, hyung."

.

Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan celana jeans selututnya dan sebuah handuk menggantung di kepalanya. Ia meraih sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping Yoongi yang kini terfokus dengan lagu serta komputernya.

"Kau bekerja lagi, hyung?"

"Menurutmu?" Yoongi meletakkan pulpen serta melepas _earphone_ yang dipakainya dan menatap Jimin sambil menunjuk secangkir susu di meja nakas dengan dagunya. "Tuh, sudah kubuatkan untukmu. Dan pakai bajumu, Min. Kau bisa kena flu jika hanya bertelanjang dada sepertu itu," decak Yoongi, memperhatikan tubuh Jimin yang masih setengah basah dan menggeleng.

Jimin sendiri hanya memasang cengiran untuk menanggapi Yoongi. "Aku tau kok, kau senang dengan pemandangan seperti in– _Shit!_ Jangan injak kakiku hyung!"

Jimin dengan tiba-tiba berteriak saat Yoongi menginjak kakinya. Ia menatap Yoongi kesal. "Kenapa menginjak kakiku?"

"Dasar mesum!" desis Yoongi. Ia segera berdiri untuk mengambil susu tersebut dan sebuah sweater yang sudah disiapkannya dari tadi untuk Jimin. "Minum dan pakai sweatermu."

Jimin menyengir sembari memakai sweaternya. "Duh, kau benar-benar calon istri yang sempurna untukku, hyung."

"H- heh!"

Jimin terkekeh sebelum membawa Yoongi duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memeluk kekasihnya tersebut sembari membawa dirinya untuk mencium bibir Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoong hyung."

-00-

"Jadi kau akan ke Busan? Selama empat hari?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

"_Hum. Orangtuaku mendadak bilang jika ada kerabatku yang akan menikah. Aku diminta mereka untuk membantu di sana. Nanti sore aku akan berangkat. Tak apa kan, hyung?"_

Yoongi mendesah. "Ya, ya. Kau bisa pergi, Min. Hati-hati di sana."

"_Terima kasih, hyung. Bye love~"_

Yoongi mematikan sambungan telponnya dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi kelas, tak memperdulikan pandangan bingung dari Seokjin.

"Jimin kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ke Busan lagi."

"Ngapain?"

"Jadi babu dipernikahan kerabatnya."

Seokjin melongo mendengarnya. "Yang benar saja, Yoongi!"

Yoongi menatap Seokjin cemberut. "Tau deh. Gak urus."

"Aish, bocah ini." Seokjin berdecak pelan. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Yoongi keluar kampus. "Lebih baik kau temani aku _hunting_ di daerah Myeongdong sekalian cuci mata di sana."

-00-

Yoongi menghempaskan bokongnya pada kursi taman dan mengamati kembali hasil potretnya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ia cukup puas dengan hasil potretnya kali ini.

"Ugh."

Ekspresi Yoongi seketika berubah menjadi merengut. Wajah Jimin tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin menghubungi kekasih bocahnya.

"Hubungi atau tidak ya." Yoongi berguman sendiri sembari menatap ponselnya yang sudah tertera nomor Jimin disana. Dan setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jimin.

"_Halo, Yoongi hyung? Ada apa?_"

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau sudah berangkat? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"_Hum? Sekitar sejam lagi keretaku tiba, dan kau tak menggangguku sama sekali, sayang._"

"Menggelikan," komentar Yoongi datar, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona samar di kedua pipinya.

"_Tapi kau menyukainya, hyung~"_

Yoongi dapat mendengar jika Jimin tengah terkekeh diujung sana. Matanya tak sengaja terfokus pada sebuah kafe diseberang jalan.

Lebih tepatnya seorang laki-laki yang sedang menelpon dan seorang perempuan di sebelahnya yang sedang berdiri di depan kafe sambil terkekeh bersama.

Yoongi menelan ludah. Ia buru-buru memasukan kameranya ke dalam tas dan menyebrang tanpa memutuskan panggilan Jimin.

"Oh, kau sedang apa Jimin?"

"_Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku. Sebentar lagi aku akan menuju stasiun_."

Yoongi kini sedang bersembunyi disebuah gang sempit dengan jarak beberapa meter dibelakang laki-laki dan perempuan itu. Ia tersenyum kecut. "Benarkah?"

"_Hm. Ah, mungkin aku harus berangkat sekarang hyung. Akan kutelpon saat aku sudah sampai di Busan nanti, okey?"_

"Hm. Baiklah, hati-hati, Min."

Yoongi memutuskan panggilan dari Jimin dan sekarang matanya terfokus pada sang laki-laki yang kini sudah selesai menelpon. Mata sipitnya melotot saat laki-laki tersebut mengacak rambut perempuan di depannya, membuat Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh karena dikira menguntit. Ia hanya ingin melihat _kekasihnya_ sendiri sedang bersama _wanita_ lain.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, noona."

"Ew, itu menjijikan, Park Jimin. Tapi, yah, aku juga menyayangimu."

"Hehe, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Hyejeong noona."

.

Dan Yoongi segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan mencari Seokjin.

'_Mencintaiku? Omong kosong, Park Jimin!'_

-00-

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal jika kekasihmu itu juga menjual kamera di sini, noona!" rengut Jimin sembari memasukan kotak berukuran sedang itu ke dalam tasnya. Hyejeong yang berada di depannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku bahkan baru tahu jika kau berencana memberi kamera untuk kekasihmu itu, Jimin!"

Jimin yang awalnya merengut kini menyengir lebar. "Terima kasih, noona~" ucapnya riang.

Cengirannya semakin lebar saat ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nomor Yoongi di sana. Ia segera saja mengangkat telpon tersebut. "Halo, Yoongi hyung? Ada apa?"

"..."

"Hum? Sekitar sejam lagi keretaku tiba, dan kau tak menggangguku sama sekali, sayang," ucap Jimin terkekeh. Hyejeong yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng pelan dan ikut terkekeh.

"Hm. Ah, mungkin aku harus berangkat sekarang hyung. Akan kutelpon saat aku sudah sampai di Busan nanti, okey?"

"..."

Jimin memasukan kembali ponselnya di dalam saku dan mengulum senyum pada Hyejeong. "Nah, aku harus bersiap-siap ke Busan sekarang, noona."

"Hum. Pergilah dan jangan pamer jika kau sudah sampai disana, Jimin," canda Hyejeong. Jimin memberikan cengirannya dan mengacak rambut Hyejeong. "Makanya pulang, noona. Orangtuamu terus menanyaiku kapan kau mendatangi mereka setiap kali aku berkunjung ke rumahmu. Mereka benar-benar ingin kau pulang, tau! Huh, aku sampai bosan mendengar mereka mengomel karena kau jarang mendatangi mereka."

Hyejeong merengut dan merapikan kembali rambutnya. "Aish, tugas kuliahku menumpuk dan aku tak mungkin mendatangi mereka sesering yang kau lakukan. Bilang pada mereka aku akan pulang bulan depan."

Jimin kini menunjukan _eyesmile_nya dan menaiki motornya. "Aku akan bilang itu pada mereka. Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu, noona."

Hyejeong memeluk Jimin sekilas kemudian tersenyum. "Ew, itu menjijikan, Park Jimin. Tapi, yah, aku juga menyayangimu."

"Hehe, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Hyejeong noona," pamit Jimin dan segera melaju menuju rumahnya, bersiap-siap untuk mengejar keretanya.

-00-

"Park Jimin brengsek! Sialan! Awas kau pendek."

Itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi tiga hari belakang ini. Dimana pun Yoongi berada dia akan selalu mengumpat jika tanpa disadari wajah kekasihnya melintas begitu saja dipikirannya.

Persetan dengan fakta jika lusa adalah hari _anniversary_ keduanya bersama Jimin.

.

"_Heol_, kau membuatku tak bisa konsen dengan tugasku, hyung." Hoseok bergidik saat Yoongi mulai mengumpat kembali.

Kini Yoongi, Hoseok, serta Namjoon berada di kafe orangtua Seokjin untuk sekedar menyelesaikan tugas kuliah mereka sekalian mengajak otak Yoongi _refreshing_– itu niat awal mereka sebelum Jimin yang baru saja mengirimi Yoongi pesan dan membuatnya kembali mengumpat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ngeri dari Hoseok juga Namjoon.

"Berhentilah mengumpat, Min Yoongi!" Seokjin yang baru saja selesai membantu di dapur kini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan duduk di sebelah Yoongi. "Kenapa sih suka banget mengumpati kekasihmu?"

"Dia breng–"

"Brengsek gitu dia pacarmu selama dua tahun, hyung," celetuk Namjoon tiba-tiba. Yoongi memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Lebih baik kau diam."

"_Come on_, Yoongi-ku sayang." Seokjin memegang kedua pipi Yoongi agar menatapnya. "Gak kasian sama Jimin, tuh? Kau terus-terusan mengabaikannya beberapa hari ini. Kasian dia gak tahu alasanmu kenapa begini."

"Ekhem!"

Taehyung yang baru saja mengantar beberapa cemilan ke meja mereka berdehem keras, membuat Seokjin kini beralih menatapnya gugup dan menyengir. "K- kau tahu aku dan Yoongi bagaimana kan, Tae– _Fak!_ Kenapa kakiku diinjak?!"

Taehyung memasang tatapan polosnya setelah menginjak kaki Seokjin. "Namanya aku mau menginjakmu bagaimana, hyung?" ujar Taehyung dengan senyuman kecil. Ia segera pamit tanpa memperdulikan Seokjin yang masih meringis.

"Anjir, pacarmu _pyscho_, hyung!" ucap Hoseok dan Namjoon heboh sebelum dilempar Seokjin dengan kaleng minuman. "Sembarangan ngomong!"

Yoongi menatap malas ketiga makhluk di depannya. Ia memilih untuk membereskan barang-barangnya dan berniat pulang.

.

"Tae!"

Taehyung yang baru saja turun sehabis mengantar pesanan di lantai atas kini melotot menatap Jimin yang mendatanginya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ngapain di sini, bodoh?" tanya Taehyung heboh.

"Gawat Tae! Yoongi hyung sekarang marah padaku dan aku tak bisa menghubunginya selama berada di Busan! Ditelfon gak pernah aktif, di kakao juga gak pernah dibalas! Aku bahkan hampir nekat pulang jika Orangtuaku tak memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal dan membantu di sana! Aku terus-terusan mikirin Yoongi hyung kau tahu, juga– _Shit!_ Kenapa dipukul, sih?"

"Santai saja kalau ngomong, Jimin!" dengus Taehyung yang baru saja memukul kepala Jimin dengan nampan. Ia menghela nafas melihat kondisi sahabatnya satu ini. "Yoongi hyung menjadi lebih mengerikan asal kau tahu, Park Jimin! Dia bahkan sempat menjadikanku korban omelannya, padahal aku hanya bertanya bagaimana kabarmu! Dan juga– Oh, _shit!_"

Taehyung menelan ludah melihat Yoongi yang kini berdiri di dekat tangga sembari memperhatikannya dengan Jimin. Melihat Taehyung yang gugup seperti itu, sontak membuat Jimin memutar badannya dan melotot pada Yoongi.

"Y- Yoongi hyung."

.

Yoongi terdiam melihat Taehyung tengah mengobrol heboh dengan seorang pemuda di depannya. Yoongi mengenal pemuda itu. Sangat mengenalnya dan tanpa sadar membuat Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"– Oh, _shit!_" Taehyung mengumpat saat ia bertatapan langsung dengan Yoongi, membuat pemuda yang di hadapan Taehyung refleks memutar badannya dan melotot menatap Yoongi.

"Y- Yoongi hyung."

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika berani mendekat." Yoongi berucap dingin saat Jimin mulai melangkah kearahnya. Ia menatap Jimin sebentar sebelum pergi dari kafe saat itu juga.

"Jimin sialan! Kenapa harus muncul, sih?" ringis Yoongi pelan. Ia berjalan semakin cepat menjauhi kafe.

Dia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu Jimin. Bahkan hanya untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

-00-

Yoongi tengah sibuk mengkomposisi lagunya di kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia butuh menghilangkan stressnya dan mengkomposisi lagu adalah salah satu caranya selain tidur dan bermain basket.

"Yoongi-ah,"

Yoongi buru-buru melepas _headphone_ yang dipakainya untuk menatap pria yang lebih tua darinya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa, hyung?"

"Ada yang nyari kamu, tuh."

"Si–"

"Hyung..."

Yoongi terdiam melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menatapnya datar dengan kedua tangan terkepal menahan emosi.

"Uhm, a- aku tinggal dulu kalian berdua." Pamit Kakaknya Yoongi canggung sebelum meninggalkan Yoongi berdua dengan Jimin.

_Krik._

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Yoongi yang menatap Jimin datar serta Jimin yang membalas menatapnya gugup. "H- hyung–"

"Kau mau apa kesini?"

_Deg!_ Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar nada datar dari Yoongi. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha mendekat pada Yoongi. "Aku ingin menjelaskan yang kemarin."

"Cih." Yoongi tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. Ia beranjak dari mejanya untuk menjauh dari Jimin. "Tak perlu. Lebih baik kau keluar sekarang. Aku malas bertemu denganmu– _Shit! _Sakit bodoh!"

Jimin tak memperdulikan umpatan Yoongi saat ia menarik tangan Yoongi untuk menatapnya. Ia memasang wajah memelasnya. "Tolong, hyung? Hanya sekali saja."

Yoongi berdesis. Ia menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Jimin dan pergi menjauh. "Pergilah. Ini sudah malam dan aku butuh istirahat."

_Whut?_

Jimin jadi emosi dibuatnya. Ia meraih tangan Yoongi kembali sebelum ia mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke atas kasur dan menindihnya.

Yoongi melotot pada Jimin. "Park sialan! Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?!" bentak Yoongi, berusaha memberontak di dalam kurungan Jimin.

"Tatap aku hyung!"

"_Hell no!_ Lepaskan bocah breng–"

"Hyung!" Jimin kali ini membentak, membuat Yoongi diam dan menatapnya dingin. "Apa maumu? Berhentilah menemuiku, bocah sialan!"

Kening Jimin berkedut mendengarnya. Ia menggeleng sebelum menatap Yoongi tajam. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk tak menemuimu? Kau itu kekasihku, Min Yoongi!"

"Kekasih? Cih!" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan tersenyum kecut. "Bagaimana dengan wanita yang bersamamu empat hari yang lalu?"

"Kau salah mengartikannya hyung! Aku dan Hyejeong noona tak ada hubungan apa-apa!" balas Jimin emosi. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu sebelum mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Yoongi. "Tolong, percaya padaku, hyung."

"..."

"Hyejeong noona hanya teman masa kecilku di Busan, tak lebih. Lagi pula ia sama sepertiku, sudah mempunyai kekasih." Jelas Jimin. "Aku kemarin bertemu dengannya karena ada perlu."

"..."

"Hyung bicaralah."

"... Tapi kenapa kau membohongiku?" Yoongi akhirnya berbicara pelan. Kedua tangannya meremas bagian bawah baju Jimin untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. "Kau bilang kau sedang bersiap-siap di apartementmu. Kenapa tak jujur, hm?"

"I- itu..."

Yoongi kini balas menatap Jimin. "Kau terlihat bahagia saat bersamanya kemarin, bahkan ia memelukmu dan bilang juga menyayangimu, Min."

"A- aku..."

"Teman masa kecil kau bilang?" Yoongi berguman pelan. "Bukankah biasanya ada sebuah perasaan tersembunyi pada salah satu pihak, hm?"

"Hyung–"

"Apa kau pernah menyukainya?"

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi. Menyukai Hyejeong dia bilang? _Heol. _Bahkan Jimin tak pernah punya rasa pada orang lain sebelum ia bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas. Ia mengusap alis Yoongi dan memberikan kecupan di keningnya. "Bahkan aku tak pernah berpikir untuk mempunyai rasa padanya dari dulu, hyung. Tak pernah."

"..."

"Baik aku maupun dia tak pernah punya perasaan lebih. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai noona, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lagipula..." Jimin menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia membawa salah satu tangan Yoongi untuk diletakkan di bagian dada kirinya.

Jimin sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pelan di telinga Yoongi. "Jantung ini hanya akan berdetak cepat jika aku bersamamu, hyung. Hanya bersamamu, bukan bersama orang lain."

Dan setelahnya Jimin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi untuk beberapa saat.

.

Yoongi menatap Jimin agak gugup setelah Jimin melepas ciumannya. Perkataan, detak jantung, serta ciuman dari Jimin barusan membuatnya sedikit... tenang. Tenang yang membuat emosinya selama beberapa hari belakangan pada Jimin perlahan menghilang.

"Min..."

"Iya, hyung?" Jimin menatap Yoongi lembut dan mendaratkan kecupan di keningnya lagi. "Kau mempercayaiku, kan?"

"... Entahlah." Balas Yoongi pelan. Ia menunduk untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Jimin. "Tapi yang kau lakukan tadi, entah kenapa membuatku menjadi tenang kembali."

Jimin refleks tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengangkat dagu Yoongi agar menatapnya dan memberikan kecupan di bibir tipis itu.

"Percaya padaku, hyung. Aku tak mungkin bisa mengecewakanmu. Oh,dan _happy second anniversary_?"

.

Yoongi mengerjap mendengarnya. Ia menoleh pada jam dindingnya yang sekarang menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam. Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin yang kini tersenyum padanya, membuatnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan menarik Jimin agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"_Happy second anniversary too,_ bocah sialan."

.

"Umh, kau tak akan pulang, kan?" tanya Yoongi sembari menatap Jimin yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin melirik pada jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari dan menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Yoongi. "Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu di sini, sayang."

Setelah pertengkaran yang dilanjutkan ciuman menuntut dari Yoongi tadi, Jimin tak memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia justru memilih untuk _cuddle _bersama kekasihnya yang tengah duduk diantara kedua kakinya sembari sesekali menggodanya.

Kegiatan kecil yang cukup manis untuk merayakan hari jadi keduanya bagi Jimin.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." ucap Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Jimin tersenyum. Ia segera melepas pelukkannya pada Yoongi dan beranjak meraih tasnya di sudut kamar, mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan berukuran sedang dan memberikannya pada Yoongi. "Bukalah. Emh, kuharap kau menyukainya."

Sedangkan Yoongi menatap aneh pada Jimin sebelum membuka bingkisan tersebut. Ia hampir saja memekik nyaring saat melihat hadiah yang diberikan Jimin. Sebuah kamera yang sedari dulu diinginkannya, kini sudah berada di tangannya!

Yoongi menatap kamera tersebut tak percaya. "Min, i- ini untukku?"

Jimin mengangguk menatap ekspresi menggemaskan Yoongi. "Tentu saja untukmu. Aku bekerja _part-time_ di kafe orangtua Seokjin hyung untuk mendapatkannya. _Well_, hasil yang kuperoleh cukup untuk membelikan kamera ini juga untuk tambahan biaya kuliahku nanti."

"Hah?" Yoongi kini beralih menatap Jimin. "Kau serius? _Part-time_ di sana? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

Jimin menyengir. "Aku selalu bersembunyi di belakang jika kau datang. Dan ini alasanku jarang menemanimu akhir-akhir ini, aku bekerja dan juga latihan di sekolah untuk _graduation_. Bibi Kim juga terkadang memintaku untuk lembur dengan imbalan upah yang lebih banyak. Oh, juga saat di Myeongdong kemarin, sebenarnya aku bertemu Hyejeong noona untuk mengambil kamera ini. Kekasihnya mempunyai toko kamera dan yah, aku janjian untuk bertemu di kafe, hyu– Ya! Kenapa dipukul? H- hyung!"

Jimin segera mengaduh saat Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba memukulnya dengan bantal. Yoongi merengut kesal. "Kenapa kau bisa melakukan ini semua sedangkan aku tidak, sih? Aku kan–" ucapan Yoongi terpotong saat Jimin mencuri cium di bibirnya. Memberikan bibir itu sebuah lumatan kecil sebelum Jimin melepaskannya.

Jimin menatap kekasihnya tersebut. "Hanya dengan kau bersamaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, hyung."

"_... Cheesy_, Jim."

Jimin meringis mendengar. Ia kemudian meraih saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dan membukanya, membuat Yoongi melotot seketika. Dua buah kalung yang masing-masing berbandul cincin perak ada di dalam kotak itu. "M- Min,"

Jimin menyengir memperhatikan ekspresi Yoongi. Ia meraih salah satu kalung tersebut dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi untuk memakaikannya. Ia tersenyum puas setelahnya. "Bagus, kan?"

Yoongi tak berkedip memperhatikan kalung yang sudah menghiasi lehernya. "... Ini untuk apa?"

"Hm, anggap saja tanda pengikat antara kau dan aku." ucapnya riang dan meraih tangan Yoongi untuk mengambil kalung yang tersisa untuk memakaikannya di leher Jimin. "Pakaikan, dong?"

Yoongi menuruti perkataan Jimin dengan tetap diam. Ia meraih kalung tersebut dan memakaikannya pada Jimin dengan terus menatap matanya.

Setelahnya Jimin meraih pinggang Yoongi untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah gugup Yoongi membuatnya mencium kening Yoongi. "Aku tau kau tak akan suka jika aku memberimu cincin, jadi ya, aku memberimu kalung saja sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jimin dan berguman pelan di sana. "Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih, Jimin."

"Tentu saja, hyung." ucap Jimin. Ia mengelus punggung Yoongi dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi. "Beberapa tahun lagi, aku akan menjadi pria yang pantas untukmu, hyung. Menikahimu lalu menjadi sosok Ayah untuk anak kita nanti.

"Huh?" Yoongi agak merinding mendengarnya. Ia semakin mempererat pelukkannya di leher Jimin. "Itu masih terlalu lama, Min. Kuliah saja kau belum."

Mendengarnya membuat Jimin terkekeh kecil. Ia menjauhkan wajah Yoongi dari lehernya dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat bilang aku akan menikahimu nanti, hyung. Dan masalah kuliah, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan bersungguh-sungguh hingga cepat wisuda nantinya. Aku tak mungkin mengecewakan calon istriku ini, hum."

Jimin membawa wajahnya mendekat pada Yoongi sebelum berbisik pelan.

"Aku akan membuktikan semuanya padamu, hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

"Akan kutunggu semua yang kau bilang barusan, Park Jimin. Dan aku mencintaimu juga."

**-END-**

**Ekhem... Hai?.-.**

**Duh awkard nih/ggg. First, sorry banget ini telat update. Iya udah berbulan-bulan ini ff dibiarin gitu aja.**

**Ga maksud buat ngebiarin gitu aja, tapi kemaren bener bener sibuk un sumpah.-. Mana setiap mau ngetik ini ff selalu aneh sama jalan ceritanya, jadi kepaksa rombak beberapa kali._.**

**Apalagi ya? Duh gatau mau ngomong apa-_-**

**Thanks buat yang udah review kemaren sama nagih kapan ini lanjut wk**

**Next aku ada project ff jikook nih. Hurt tapi.-. kalo mau yowes aku post nanti wk;33**

**Last, review pls? ^^**


End file.
